What Should I Do!
by D'BlackList-Jijin
Summary: Realita sosial yang Sakura temukan di sekitarnya membuatnya geram. Sakura marah. Terutama pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk merubah keadaan.


**Judul : ****What Should I Do?!**

**Summary :****Realita sosial yang Sakura temukan di sekitarnya membuatnya geram. Sakura marah. Terutama pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk merubah keadaan.**

**Warnings : OOC, AU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**What Should I Do?!**

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Konoha. Aku memilih sejarah sebagai jurusanku. Aku tidak sembarang memilih. Aku suka sejarah. Di samping itu, dengan belajar sejarah rasa cinta tanah air dalam diri kita akan semakin terpupuk. Bahkan di kepalaku ini selalu teringang-ngiang dua ungkapan besar dari salah satu tokoh besar dunia. 'Jangan sekali-kali meninggalkan sejarah.' serta 'Bangsa yang besar adalah bangsa yang menghargai sejarah bangsanya.'

Aku bukan orang yang berada, bukan juga seorang yang miskin. Keluargaku adalah keluarga sederhana. Ayahku bekerja sebagai pegawai pemerintahan dan ibuku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Mereka sekarang tinggal di kampung halamanku. Sunagakure. Aku—karena studiku—mau tidak mau harus pindah ke Konoha—di mana kampusku, tempat aku menuntut ilmu berada—dan harus berpisah dengan keluargaku untuk sementara waktu.

Sekarang ini aku tinggal di salah satu rumah susun di Konoha. Rumah susun ini bukan lingkungan yang baik bagiku. Tempat ini terlalu ramai, berisik dan menurutku sedikit kumuh jika dibandingkan dengan kost-kost teman-temanku. Belum lagi di rumah susun ini ada bermacam-macam penghuni dengan bermacam-macam sifat dan bermacam-macam permasalahan. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Rumah susun ini tidak jauh dari kampusku dan tempat kerjaku. Kampusku yang berada di Jl. Humaniora hanya 1 km jaraknya dari tempat ini. Begitu juga dengan tempat kerjaku—atau lebih tepatnya tempat kerja sambilanku—yang berada di Jl. Kebangsaan—berlawanan arah dengan kampusku—letaknya hanya 1,5 km dari tempat ini. Selain pertimbangan letak, aku memilih rumah susun ini karena harganya yang murah. Sebenarnya ada banyak tempat kost lain yang lebih murah dari rumah susun ini, tapi letaknya terlalu jauh. Atau kalaupun dekat dan harganya terjangkau, sudah pasti tempat itu sudah berpenghuni.

Rumah susun yang aku tempati ini juga terbilang sangat sederhana. Hanya ada empat lantai dengan 8 rumah di setiap lantai. Masing-masing rumah terdiri dari dua ruangan yang berukuran tiga kali empat meter, sebuah kamar mandi dan beranda kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk menyemur pakaian. Rumahku berada di lantai tiga. Rumah nomor 24. Rumah paling pojok dan dekat dengan tangga.

* * *

Aku sedang menulis paperku—tugas tentang pemberontakan-pemberontakan yang terjadi pada masa-masa awal Konoha—di laptop hitam kesayanganku ini. Bukan laptop bagus. Ini hanya laptop _second hand_ yang aku dapat dari seorang kenalanku. Aku sengaja memelencengkan uang beasiswaku untuk mendapatkannya. Dan untuk itu aku harus kerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar uang kuliahku.

Tap tap tap. Suara langkah kaki di tangga membuat mataku secara otomatis melirik ke sudut kanan bawah layar laptopku. Pukul dua pagi. Pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, pasti Karin. Tetanggaku yang satu itu memang suka dugem bersama teman-temannya. Dia juga mahasiswa sepertiku. Tapi dia lebih suka bermain-main dengan teman-teman kampusnya, dugem dan selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Haaaahh... aku menghela nafas. Apa dia tidak ingat dengan kedua orang tuanya? Bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya hidup dan kuliahnya di Konoha, memberi kepercayaan pada sang anak tinggal sendirian di sini. Akan tetapi yang dilakukan Karin sekarang? Menghambur-hamburkan uang kiriman orang tuanya dengan cara yang memalukan hanya untuk mendapat predikat 'gaul' dan menarik perhatian kaum lelaki. Apa menurutnya kaum lelaki juga akan tertarik pada orang seperti dia? Memang sih tiap hari laki-laki yang menjemputnya berbeda-beda, tapi menurutku mereka—para lelaki itu—justru menganggap Karin sebagai wanita murahan yang mau dengan siapa saja.

Gemerincing suara kunci terdengar dari luar. Mungkin Karin sedang membuka pintu dengan kuncinya. Benar saja. Kali ini aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Derap-derap langkah kaki kini terdengar dengan irama yang lebih cepat. Haaaahh..kembali aku menghela nafas. Pasti Karin muntah-muntah lagi.

"Hoeeekk..."

Benar kan? Dia memang seperti itu. Selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk tiap malam. Aku heran sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Karin? Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu? Alkohol itu kan tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Selain itu, apa dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mabuk dengan teman-teman lelakinya di klub-klub malam seperti itu beresiko tinggi terjadi.... Ah, pikiranku melantur sudah terlalu jauh. Aku tidak boleh sembarangan men-_judge_ orang. Tapi... menurutku, sebagai seorang wanita, dia harus bisa menjaga diri. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, bukankah wanita yang akan rugi. Orang tidak akan mempermasalahkan seorang lelaki berstatus perjaka atau tidak. Tapi bagi seorang wanita, virginitas itu penting kan? Orang yang sudah tidak perawan, bahkan hamil di luar nikah akan dicap buruk oleh masyarakat kan? Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu akan hal itu?

* * *

Aku berada di tempat kerja paruh waktuku. Kunai Mini Market. Mini market ini dekat dengan SMP Konoha. Banyak pembeli yang berasal dari SMP itu. Mulai dari guru, karyawan, atau murid-murid. Ada saja keperluan mereka. Peralatan sekolah dan snack itu biasa. Yang membuatku sebal adalah murid-murid yang suka berlama-lama di stan majalah. Sebenarnya bukan masalah sih kalau mereka membaca majalah remaja. Yang membuatku kesal, mereka itu—terutama murid laki-laki—suka membuka-buka majalah orang dewasa. Cekikikan tidak jelas di pojokan—stan majalah kebetulan ada di pojokan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada mereka karena peraturan 'pembeli adalah raja' di Mini Market ini.

Sebenarnya masalah ini bisa diatasi tanpa harus menegur mereka sebagai pembeli. Cukup tidak menjual majalah-majalah orang dewasa itu saja. Atau kalau itu tidak bisa, kita bisa menjual secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Pembeli dapat menanyakan pada kami, para pelayan di mini market kalau ingin membelinya. Akan tetapi usulan yang pernah kuajukan pada pemilik toko ini ditolak mentah-mentah. Alasannya sangat klise menurutku. Majalah itu banyak peminatnya dan dia tidak ingin pembeli kerepotan jika harus bertanya ini itu pada pelayan karena—aku memutar bola mataku saat mendengarnya—'pembeli adalah raja.'

"Ino, bisa tolong gantikan aku sebentar? Aku mau minum." Aku bertanya pada Ino, sahabatku yang juga bekerja di mini market ini. Ino mengangguk dan segera menggantikanku yang sedari tadi berkutat di kassa.

Aku tidak membuang waktuku. Aku segera ke dapur kecil di bagian dalam mini market dan segera mengambil air untuk mengusir dahagaku. "Ah, segar sekali!" Aku menghabiskan segelas air yang aku ambil dari kulkas kecil di dapur itu. Setelah mencuci gelas yang tadi aku pakai, aku segera kembali ke kassa. Menjalani tugasku sebagai kasir kembali.

Saat aku kembali ke kassa yang kulihat adalah dua orang murid SMP di depan kasir sedang membayar rokok yang di belinya. Ino dengan cekatan menerima uang dari murid-murid itu dan memberi mereka kembalian. Apa-apaan ini?

"Ino, kau menjual rokok pada anak-anak itu?" tanyaku pada Ino setelah anak-anak SMP itu pergi.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa? Mereka itu kan masih SMP. Belum dewasa dan BELUM BOLEH merokok!" Aku menjawab, tapi rupanya Ino masih belum mengerti. Aku bisa membaca ekspresi kebingungan itu. "Dengar Ino, ada larangan untuk menjual rokok pada anak di bawah umur. Lagi pula, apa kau tidak kasihan pada mereka? Rokok yang kau jual tadi akan menggerogoti hidup mereka!!!"

"Sakura, kau tenang saja!" Ino menepuk bahuku. "Mereka tidak akan mati kalau hanya merokok sekali."

"Tapi, mereka bisa ketagihan Ino..."

"Itu kan urusan mereka. Mereka sendiri kan yang mau? Jadi salah mereka sendiri kalau mereka mati muda."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Sakura. Aku kan hanya menjalankan tugasku saja. Eh, lebih tepatnya menggantikanmu menjalankan tugasmu." Ino berjalan meninggalkanku. "Oh iya," ucapnya seraya berbalik. "Pembeli adalah raja, kan?" Aku memutar bola mataku demi mendengar kalimat itu.

* * *

Aku berjalan cepat di koridor kampusku menuju kantin. Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke kantin. Dari tadi perutku sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi. Di otakku sudah terbayang lezatnya soto daging seharga empat ribu yang biasa aku makan. Makanan yang sehat—mengandung karbohidrat, vitamin dan protein—dengan harga yang cukup murah.

Bayangan kelezatan soto daging yang sempat merasuki otakku, lenyap begitu saja saat sepasang mataku menangkap satu judul berita di koran dinding yang baru saja aku lewati. Aku berjalan mundur. Kembali ke koran dinding yang sempat kulewati tadi. Memastikan mataku tidak rabun. Tidak salah membaca judul berita itu. "Karena Terjerat Masalah Ekonomi, Seorang Ibu Tega Membunuh Anaknya."

Apa-apaan ini? Membaca judulnya saja sudah membuatku bergidik. Karena tertarik, aku membaca isi berita itu dengan cepat. "Haaaahh..." dengusku setengah kesal dan tidak percaya. Membunuh anak sendiri? Aku tertawa miris. Anjing saja—yang notabennya binatang, dan sering dijadikan suatu umpatan untuk menghina orang—tidak tega membunuh anaknya. Anjing—BINATANG ini—akan berusaha mencari makan untuk anak-anaknya agar bisa bertahan hidup. Lalu? Kita? Manusia? Oh... kemarahan sudah menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Masalah ekonomi itu masih bisa diatasi, kan? Masih ada berbagai cara—yang tentu saja halal—untuk mendapatkan penghasilan. Cari kerja memang bukan hal yang gampang, aku akui itu. Tapi asalkan kita mau berusaha, bekerja dan terus memiliki harapan serta berpikir positif aku yakin masalah ekonomi bisa diatasi. Selain itu, bukankah kita mengenal Tuhan. Kita tahu Tuhan itu ada. Tempat kita berkeluh kesah dan mengharap. Aku mengelus dada. Apa memang berita ini menjadi salah satu bukti bahwa moral dan iman bangsa kita sudah menipis? Aku tidak tahu.

* * *

Semangkuk soto daging dan segelas es teh tawar sudah tersaji di hadapanku. Mungkin kalau aku tidak membaca berita di koran dinding tadi, soto dihadapanku ini sudah ludes aku habiskan dalam sekejap. Tapi, entah kenapa, setelah membaca berita tadi nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja. Rasa lapar yang dari tadi kurasakan kini berganti menjadi rasa mual. Rasanya perutku seperti diaduk-aduk dan ditendang begitu keras dari luar.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto menghampiriku dan duduk di hadapanku. Melihat semangkuk soto yang masih utuh dan tidak aku sentuh, Naruto keheranan. "Tumben soto ini masih utuh. Biasanya kau langsung melahap habis semua makanan yang ada di hadapanmu."

Sial. Rupanya itu penilaianmu tentangku, Naruto? Hah, aku kan tidak ingin menyisakan makanan saja. "Tidak ada selera," jawabku asal saat melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto yang menunggu jawabanku.

"Kau sakit ya?" Naruto menempelkan tangannya ke jidatku yang tidak lebar ini (tidak menerima protes!). "Tidak panas." Naruto segera menurunkan tangannya. Dia kembali menatapku. "Kau kenapa?"

Aku juga mau tanya hal itu pada diriku sendiri. Aku kenapa? Hanya membaca berita itu saja membuatku seperti ini. Amarah kembali menyelimutiku. "Aku marah," jawabku singkat. Sesuai apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Marah?" Naruto bingung. "Denganku?"

"Bukan. Rasanya aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal yang membuat kesal. Kesal pada mereka, tindakannya dan entah kenapa pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubah semua ini."

"Kau ini ngomong apa, sih?"

Hah, anak ini. Kapan sih dia bisa mengerti. "Kau tahu Karin tetanggaku kan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Aku sudah muak melihat kelakuannya. Selalu pulang malam, mabuk-mabukan, gonta-ganti pacar... hah, pokoknya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Kau tahu tempat kerjaku?" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk. "Banyak anak SMP yang suka membaca majalah orang dewasa dan membeli rokok. Aku muak. Rasanya aku ingin meneriaki mereka, menangkap mereka satu-satu dan memukul pantat mereka dengan sapu!" kemarahanku datang lagi.

"Yah, biarkan sajalah. Sudah wajar kalau anak laki-laki itu suka hal-hal seperti itu." Naruto membela anak-anak itu.

"Itu merusak moral, Naruto!"

"Mereka itu kan hanya mencari tahu tentang hal itu. Kau tahu, Sakura? Pe-na-sa-ran. Di sekolah mereka kan tidak ada _sex education_."

"Naruto!" aku mendelik. "Kenapa dari tadi membela mereka sih?"

"Aku tidak membela. Itu yang aku rasakan dulu. Semua laki-laki pernah mengalami masa-masa itu, Sakura. Kau tenang saja. Itu wajar."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto meyakinkanku. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu marah?"

"Bukan." Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa melihat, merasa kesal, mengomel, tapi semua itu tidak bisa merubah keadaaan. Aku..."

"Kau bukannya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sakura." Naruto memotong ucapanku. "Mungkin kau hanya takut untuk 'berbuat apa-apa'. Kau takut menegur mereka karena takut dipecat. Kau takut mendekati Karin dan mengingatkannya karena takut ditolak. Iya kan?"

Jleb. Rasanya ada pedang yang menusuk dadaku. Ucapan Naruto itu tepat sekali. Selama ini aku memang takut menegur anak-anak SMP itu karena takut mendapat pengaduan dan akhirnya dipecat. Aku tidak mau mengingatkan Karin karena takut dia menolakku, mengata-ngataiku dan memicu timbulnya permasalahan baru di rumah susun.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Aku memang takut." Aku mengakuinya. "Konyol sekali kan? Seorang pengecut seperti aku ini ingin merubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Padahal aku tahu dan sangat menyadari bahwa sulit mengubah seseorang. Apalagi hal buruk itu lebih mudah berpengaruh dari pada hal baik. Hah... ngomong apa aku ini? Kau pasti merasa aku ini munafik kan, Naruto? Aku juga merasa aku ini sok baik. Seperti di dunia ini hanya aku saja yang baik, dan yang lain tidak."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu munafik, kok." Naruto menyambar es tehku yang mungkin sudah tidak dingin lagi dan meminumnya. "Bah... pahit!" umpatnya. Diletakkan lagi es tehku ke tempat semula. "Menurutku, kau ini sudah melakukan sesuatu. Kau berani mengemukakan pendapatmu padaku kalau kau tidak suka melihat tingkah laku orang-orang di sekitarmu, kan? Kau juga jadi tahu hal yang baik dan yang buruk. Kalau menurutmu merubah orang lain itu sulit, mulailah dari dirimu sendiri."

* * *

Merubah diri sendiri terlebih dahulu? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecambuk dalam benakku sejak awal aku mendengarnya hingga kini, saat aku mengayuh sepedaku meluncur ke Kunai Mini Market. Apa maksudnya aku harus menjadi orang yang lebih baik dulu, baru bisa mengubah orang-orang di sekitarku? Hah, mungkin harus menunggu sampai gajah bertelur baru bisa mewujudkannya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena sifat burukku juga banyak. Rakus, ceroboh, emosian... Oh tidak, aku malah membuka aibku sendiri.

Aku sudah sampai di depan Kunai Mini Market. Tanpa buang waktu aku segera memarkirkan sepedaku di tempat parkir khusus pekerja, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti untuk menganti bajuku dengan seragam kerja. Selesai berganti baju, aku segera masuk mini market dan berjalan menuju kassa. Ino ada di sana. Aku belum sampai di kassa ketika melihat seorang anak SMP mendatangi Ino. Mereka terlibat percakapan singkat, lalu Ino membuka etalase rokok. Oh, tidak! Aku mempercepat langkahku. Merubah diri sendiri? Mungkin ini yang harus kuubah. Aku harus lebih berani.

"Tidak, Ino!" Aku menahan tangan Ino saat dia mau menyerahkan satu bungkus rokok pada anak SMP itu. "Kita tidak menjual rokok pada pelajar."

"Apa-apaan ini?" anak itu terlihat marah.

Aku mengambil satu bungkus rokok yang ada di tangan Ino dan meletakkannya kembali di etalase. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau anak di bawah umur tidak diperbolehkan merokok?"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau cukup menjualnya saja dan kau akan aku bayar!" anak itu melemparkan uang serarus ribuan.

"Pakai otakmu, anak kecil!" sengaja aku tekankan kata anak kecil. "Kau pikir merokok itu hal yang baik? Meracuni diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarmu. Kau sudah siap mati muda, ha?" emosiku kembali naik.

"Cerewet!!!" Bersamaan dengan umpatan itu, muncul segerombol anak-anak SMP lainnya. Mungkin teman-teman anak yang membeli rokok ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Kusuruh beli rokok saja lama sekali," kata yang lain.

"Orang ini!" anak itu menunjukku. "Dia tidak mau menjual rokok pada kita."

"Hah, belagu sekali kau ini!" anak SMP yang penampilannya paling memuakan—bergaya seperti preman—memelototi aku. "Kau sudah tidak butuh uang, hah? Cepat berikan kami rokok itu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kau mau kami pakai kekerasan? Baik." Anak SMP berlagak preman itu melempar cokelat-cokelat yang ada di kassa hingga berhamburan ke lantai. Ino mulai panik. Dia mulai menyalahkan aku. Pembeli yang ada di mini market itu mulai sadar akan adanya keributan di kassa. Tapi mereka semua hanya melihat. Tidak berani bertindak. "Bagaimana? Kau berubah pikiran, kakak yang cantik?" anak itu mengintimidasiku.

Sebenarnya aku merasa takut, tapi rasanya sudah terlanjur. Kalau aku memberikan apa yang mereka mau, maka harga diriku akan lenyap. Mereka akan memandang rendah aku. Dan selamanya akan berbuat seenak jidat mereka. "Aku tidak berubah pikiran, anak ingusan!" ucapku penuh keyakinan.

"Baik." Anak itu tersenyum licik. "Teman-teman, kalian ambil saja barang-barang yang kalian mau di sini. Tidak usah bayar. Kalau kalian mau, kalian juga boleh melakuakan apa yang aku lakukan tadi."

"Heh, tunggu dulu!" Ino menahan mereka.

"Sudah terlambat, Nona! Salahkan saja temanmu yang keras kepala itu."

Anak-anak berseragam SMP itu mulai mengambil snack-snack dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ino semakin panik. Melihat itu, entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak refleks mendatangi mereka dan berusaha menghentikan tindakan mereka. Tapi sepertinya usahaku ini sia-sia. Mereka terlalu banyak dan ternyata tenaga mereka juga lebih kuat. Berkali-kali aku dihempaskan begitu saja oleh mereka.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah puas?" suara berat terdengar dari sudut mini market. Sepertinya dari stan majalah.

Seperti sihir, suara itu membuat aktivitas brutal di mini market ini terhenti. Mereka membeku dan menoleh begitu saja ke sumber suara. Tak hanya mereka. Aku juga. "Jangan ikut campur, guru training!" bentak anak yang bergaya preman.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur!" orang itu muncul. Kini aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Tampan. Matanya yang berwarna onyx itu terlihat tenang tanpa ekspresi. "Bukan urusanku."

Hah? Apa-apaan orang ini. Tampang sih boleh saja cakep setengah hidup. Tapi kelakuannya sama saja. Diam saja melihat suatu kejahatan, membiarkan kejahatan itu terjadi sementara dia bisa mnghentikannya sama saja dengan para pelaku kejahatan itu kan? Guru macam apa dia? Orang seperti dia tidak pantas menjadi guru.

"Pintar, kau! Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada kakekku agar kau menjadi guru tetap di sekolah."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Tanpa kepala sekolah pun aku bisa dengan mudah menjadi guru tetap di sekolah itu jika aku mau."

"Sombong sekali kau ini..."

"Hn." Orang itu mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Menurutmu apa jadinya kalau aku serahkan video rekaman ini pada kakekmu?" orang itu memainkan handphonenya.

"Kau... merekamnya?" anak itu mulai panik. Sang guru training hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sial kau! Aku akan membalasmu, Sasuke!" anak itu mengancam gurunya sendiri. "Teman-teman, ayo kita pergi!"

Aku masih terpaku di tempat saat kejadian tadi berlangsung. Rupanya aku salah sangka pada guru itu. Aku pikir guru itu akan membiarkan murid-muridnya bertindak anarkis seperti tadi. Ternyata... Aku cabut kata-kataku yang menyatakan kau tidak pantas jadi guru. Bagiku kau sangat-sangat pantas jadi guru.

"Cih. Membuatku kesal saja. Memangnya kenapa kalau kakekmu kepala sekolah, hah? Ayahku pemilik sekolah itu. Jadi tunggu saja akhir hidupmu, bocah!" gerutu guru tadi.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino bertanya dari kassa. Teriakan Ino itu rupanya membuat sang guru menyadari keberadaanku. Dia kini berjalan mendekatiku. Tidak butuh waktu lama, sampai akhirnya dia berada di hadapanku. Senyum terlihat di bibirnya. Indah. "Lain kali jangan sok kuat, Nona!" guru itu menoyor jidatku kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan aku dengan keadaan mini market yang berantakan.

**The End.**

* * *

Demikianlah fict gaje bin aneh dari saya. Kestresan berlebih saya mendorong saya membuat fict ini. Bagi yang menunggu update-an fict-fict saya yang lain (emang ada?), mohon bersabar karena feel utuk menulis fict romantis belum merasuki saya lagi. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca.^w^


End file.
